Patent Literature 1 discloses a switching element incorporating a gate resistor. This switching element has a plurality of resistor regions below a gate pad. The plurality of resistor regions and the gate are connected in a suitable way in the final step in the wafer process, thereby obtaining a desired gate resistance.